


Groundskeepers and Gardeners

by gardnerhill



Series: Harry and Hobbits [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shop talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundskeepers and Gardeners

"'Ave you tried a bit of powdered henbane round the cabbages?" Hagrid asked genially to his house-elf-sized guest. "Keeps the slugs down a treat, it does."

"A pan of flat beer does it for me," Sam replied. He shifted his seat on the immense bearded man's knee, and kept both hands wrapped around a pottery teacup the size of a small bucket. "Can't go dealing in poisons overmuch where the children can get at it."

Hagrid patted his pink umbrella. "Course, you can always give cabbages a good jolt from the wand, help 'em along a bit, like."

Sam edged away from the umbrella slightly. "Begging your pardon, Mr. Rubeus, but I've had enough of magic to last a lifetime." He lifted a rock cake the size of a birthday cake and set his teeth to it. "Ach, and I thought cram was a trial to eat!" Sam handed Hagrid his tea-bucket, slid off the half-giant's knee and trotted toward the immense fireplace. "Hand me down that skillet, and show me where you keep the flour. I can at least bake you some proper scones before I go."

They were – light, airy, and the size of walnuts. Hagrid loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> One of three 200-word meetings between HP and LOTR folks. Originally written for the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble.


End file.
